Bow-legged
by FlirtyAmy
Summary: Why is it that some times it seems like Dean is just a little bit bow legged? Some people think it's the stick up his ass, only he and Sam know better. Warnings: Wincest, smut, dirty talk, cursing, butt plug, Bottom!Dean, Dom!Sam, explicit M/M sex in later chapters.
1. Feeling it

"You're joking right? This is a joke." Dean looked up at Sam with terror in his eyes. "Sammy, you can't be serious, you can't do this to me!"

"Ah, but I am," Sam chuckled maniacally, moving from his position between Deans legs. "You are going to wear that all day."

"Sam! I am not wearing this butt plug all day. And even if I did you'd at least have to let me get off before I agreed to anything! You can't simply wake me up with a blow job, finger me open stick this thing in and expect me to be okay with getting dressed and eating breakfast." Sam had a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips, and Dean knew he was screwed. Of course he could take it out, or even jerk himself off and be done with it, but Dean knew that Sam wanted this, and he'd do anything Sam wanted. "Fuck."

"There's a good boy," Sam's face lit up in an excited smile when Dean accepted his fate and sat up, reaching for his bag to start dressing. Sam leaned down to press their lips together softly, just a gentle press at first, slowly morphing into a deeper kiss. Dean responded enthusiastically, totally aroused by not only the constant pressure of the toy, but his brothers reaction to it. By the time they were out of breath and moaning into each others mouths Sam had pressed his big brother back onto the bed and was pulling something out of his pocket, unbeknownst to Dean. The larger man moved his lips down Deans jawline, kissing and biting down to his neck, eliciting gasps and whines from him. Sam's hand found Deans cock, still hard and leaking, aching for attention and stroked it gently, thumb flicking over the slit, Dean was so lost in sensation he didn't notice until it was to late that Sam had snuck a cock ring on and tightened it around his package.

"Dammit Sam! You are such a fucking tease," Dean pushed him off of his body so he could look down at what had been done. He looked up at his smirking brother in disbelief, "you cannot be fucking serious right now! Fuck! What's next? A fucking collar!?" Sam raised an eyebrow, his grin growing wider, "No no no no no no. NO. That was not a suggestion. Stop it! FUCK. What you want me hard all fucking day? I'm not gonna get a damn thing done!"

"You never do anyways, what's the change?" Sam dodged the pillow that Dean threw at his head at the witty retort, "now now, no need to throw things, I was just joking. But yes, I do expect you to wear them both. All day." He leaned in close to his brothers ear and whispered against his skin, "You're gonna feel that plug in you all day long, while we walk over to the diner for some food, when you flirt with the waitress, you'll feel it when we drive to the library and sit there for hours doing research. And if we get a lead? You'll feel it in your cute little ass as we talk to whoever it is. And nobody is gonna know. Nobody but you and me." Sam bit his earlobe and walked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving Dean alone with a throbbing cock and no choice but to get dressed for the long day he had ahead of him, Sam was right, he could feel it every time he moved.


	2. The Diner

AN: Hey everybody! Thanks for your awesome response! This is one of my first stories, and the first smut piece I've ever written, so getting all these views so quickly means the world to me. I think this is gonna be either a three part series or four at the most. Please leave me a comment with anything you wanna tell me, I'd love some feedback and or advice! Thanks a bunch for reading, and enjoy! 3 Amy

Warnings: Smut, butt plugs, dirty talk, blow job, public fraternization, Bottom!Dean, Dom!Sam, and lots and lots of blushing!Dean

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fuck Dean, we might have a problem." Dean whipped his head around to look at Sam, his voice had been a little to distressed for Deans liking, but when their eyes met he knew he was the problem. Sams eyes were blown, his cock visible through his jeans, making Dean blush under his intense scrutiny.

"What's the problem Sammy? Nothing I did, I'm sure," Dean looked up and his brother through his eyelashes, blinking softly to tease his brother further. They'd barely made it out of the parking lot, walking down the street tot the diner when Sam stopped them, but dean was already feeling how difficult today was going to be, the plug moving inside him with each step. It was hard to walk normally, he was not looking forward to the possibility of having to run, or even sit for extended periods of time.

"Baby... I can see a difference in your walk. When you move, you bend your knees more, like you're one of those bow-legged cowboys. Fuck, why is that hot? We are so not going to make it through the day," Sam approached his big brother, wrapping one hand around his neck, the other roaming down to his ass. They shared a soft yet passionate kiss, Deans arms around his brothers waist, Sam broke it first, moving to suck on Dean's neck, murmuring between kisses, "Fuck Dean... Can feel how hard you are... want you so bad... bet you feel so full...wish it was me in there...wish I could be in you all day... Fuck, want you to suck me with that thing in you... in the bathroom of the diner... can't wait..." Dean was moaning and whimpering his responses, leaning into the contact.

"Sam...We're in public, you can-ARHHGHuhh- can't just jump me like this." Sam sucked on his most sensitive spot, right below his ear, licking up the shell, "Fuck. Back to the room or to breakfast, but not here." Sam moved both hands to his ass, squeezing gently, "Fuck. Sam." Sam pulled his cheeks apart, the plug shifting inside him, "OOOooo fuck, fine right here, I don't even care." Sam chuckled against his neck and pulled back.

"You're probably right, better get some grub, big day ahead of us ya know." Sam strode off, leaving Dean standing in shock half way between lust and fury, he decided on anger, running up to Sam and punching him in the arm.

"You suck. No really, like for real, I hate you and I'm going to die of blood loss because it is ALL in my dick right now. I'm going to die of the worst case of blue balls known to man." They entered the restaurant, Sam smiling cockily and flirting with the waitress, Dean trying to pull himself together long enough to make conversation. They were seated in a booth in the corner, right by the bathrooms, the place wasn't very crowded, so it was a very private spot. They ordered coffee and breakfast and whilst the order was put in they started talking again. "Bro, I can't do this. I feel like I'm gonna cum any second, but I can't, It's flipping me out. Seriously Sam, we have to stop back at the hotel before we go out, I can't do this. And I know for a fact that this is affecting you too." Sam gasped as he felt a booted foot brush his semi-erect member through his jeans and shot Dean a look.

"Well, ya know Dean, we don't have to wait for us to go back, perfectly good bathrooms right here. We could..." He raised his eyebrow knowingly and Dean was out of his seat in the next second.

"Wait two minutes then come in after me," Dean blushed as he realized how eager sounded, then turned and strode into the bathroom to wait.

The coffees came just after Dean took off, Sam took a minute to enjoy some of his, hot and black, the way he liked it on mornings like this. He thought about how his brother was waiting for him, ass stuffed full of plastic, cock constantly solid as a rock and he thought it was a shame this had to end so quickly, he had such plans, but the raging erection in his lap demanded attention, and he spawned a plan.

The door opened and Sam stepped into the bathroom, closing it behind him and locking it shut. Dean was on him in seconds, mouths clamped together, Dean began rutting against his leg like a dog in heat and damn if that wasn't hot as all hell. "Get on your knees Dean," Sam said in his most commanding voice, Dean obeyed, eyes full of lust. Sam undid his fly and pulled himself out and Dean scooted forward and got to work without another word. Dean was not small in any way, his dick around six and a half inches, but Sam was a monster. Dean had never gotten around to measuring, but let's just say it was more than proportionate. Dean got about half in his mouth and worked the rest with his hands, sucking softly, tongue massaging the underside, hands stroking quickly, Sam was on the edge in minutes. Fingers ran through Deans hair and he closed his eyes and moaned, allowing Sam control, letting him use his mouth and throat to take his pleasure. Seconds later Sam was coming down his throat, biting his lip to keep from screaming out, only gasping his brothers name as his cock was released. He put himself away and leaned town to kiss Dean, tasting himself on his tongue. Before Dean could say or do anything Sam broke away, unlocked the door and left his brother kneeling in the middle of the floor, still clothed and still hard.

"What the fuck Sam? STOP DOING THAT. I blow you, you get me off, fair is fair." Dean had sat down and was steaming, not to mention squirming.

"I told you, you're wearing them all day, and I always keep my word." Dean cursed as their food came, they ate in silence, Sam sated and smug, Dean turned on and pissed off. And not a thing he could to to change it.


End file.
